warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosepetal
|apps=Molepaw |livebooks=''Outcast, ''Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope |deadbooks=''None''}} Rosepetal is a skinny, lithe, dark cream she-cat. History In the Power of Three Series ''Outcast :Rosekit is born to Daisy and Spiderleg along with her brother, Toadkit. It is said that though they are young, they have very loud voices. Spiderleg, their father, who is awkward around them, can't seem to get used to the idea of being a father, and does not take any time to visit with his kits. :Hazelpaw says that Daisy's kits are cute, and that she hopes Firestar would let her mentor one of them when they become apprentices. Jaypaw replies that she probably wouldn't since they were kin, but this doesn't seem to dampen Hazelpaw's spirit. Eclipse :During the battle, she is seen comforting the younger kits, Blossomkit, Bumblekit, and Briarkit. She is also seen strutting around with Toadkit when they had to move to the apprentices' den when Millie catches whitecough, happy about being in the apprentices' den. Long Shadows :Rosekit catches greencough and has to move into the abandoned Twoleg Nest. Daisy is very nervous about it, but Honeyfern, who is also sick, promises that she will take care of her and Rosekit quickly recovers. It is revealed that her parents aren't mates anymore, because Spiderleg didn't care for his kits enough. Sunrise :Daisy tells Rosekit and Toadkit to go into the nursery and rest, but she protests that "WindClan are attacking us" and that she's going to be Clan leader and fight them off. Near the end of the book, her father, Spiderleg, is seen spending more time with her and Toadkit, though he does not appear to enjoy it. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :She is introduced as a new warrior, Rosepetal, at a Gathering, and is mildly ashamed when RiverClan refuses to shout her new warrior name, even though it isn't her fault at all. It was revealed that her mentor is Squirrelflight, as Firestar wants to show that he still trusts the warrior, despite all that had happened. She helps Berrynose when he trods on a thistle while on patrol. Later, Rosepetal tells Foxleap that she thinks Twolegs are the cause of the draining lake, though she is wrong because it is beavers. Fading Echoes :Dovepaw observes that Rosepetal is constantly backing up whatever Foxleap says, and assumes that she likes him, though he is her uncle. :After a tree falls into the camp, Firestar has her crawl into the medicine den to get herbs for Jayfeather, since she is slender like her father, Spiderleg. She pushes out pawfuls of leaves to Jayfeather, who tries to help Briarpaw after her hind legs are crushed by the fallen tree. :Later on, Rosepetal helps Dovepaw collect moss and feathers for new bedding. :Rosepetal is also seen during the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, fighting Oakfur and Whitewater alongside Spiderleg. She is later seen helping Dovepaw fight Owlclaw. Night Whispers :Rosepetal is seen racing over to Foxleap after a fox leaves the ThunderClan camp, asking if his torn-out claw hurts. Foxleap raises his chin proudly and replies that it only hurts a bit. She also mentions to Jayfeather that there is yarrow in a small clearing by the ThunderClan camp, and is pushing through a thorn barrier with Mousewhisker and Toadstep in the middle of Jayfeather and Dovepaw's conversation. Sign of the Moon :Rosepetal is training with Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Toadstep. The Forgotten Warrior :When Cherrykit and Molekit become apprentices known as Cherrypaw and Molepaw, she becomes Molepaw's mentor. She is then seen with Cherrypaw, Foxleap, and Molepaw padding toward the thorn tunnel. When Cherrypaw and Molepaw are in Jayfeather's den she, Brightheart, and Foxleap come in to get them so they can have a training session. :While they are at their training session, the cats are attacked by a fox. They return to camp and are taken to the Medicine Cat's den. Rosepetal tells Jayfeather she has a few scratches and lost fur on one side, but it's nothing serious. Jayfeather tells her to come back tommorow so he could put more marigold on her wounds. Then she and Foxleap leave the den. When Jayfeather looks into Molepaw's memories, he sees Rosepetal screeching while she attacks the fox. Rosepetal is later seen padding behind Cherrypaw and Molepaw as they go to the Gathering. The Last Hope Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Daisy: Father: :Spiderleg: Brother: :Toadstep: Half Sister: :Hazeltail: Half Brothers: :Berrynose: :Mousewhisker: Grandfathers: :Dustpelt: Grandmothers: :Ferncloud: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Birchfall: :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Foxleap: Aunts: :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Icecloud: :Whitewing: Great Uncles: :Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Great Aunt: :Frostfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Half-Great Aunt: :Sandstorm: Cousins: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Brightheart: :Whitewing: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Jayfeather: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: Half Nephew: :Molepaw: Half Niece: :Cherrypaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Mentors Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters